


Me and Him

by amyglambert101



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Saulbert - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyglambert101/pseuds/amyglambert101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Him

_**Sauli’s POV** _

It’s been about two months; two months since I last saw him, his crystal blue eyes, dark hair which I loved running my fingers through, feeling and tugging on the softness, oh how I miss him dearly, his laugh, his voice, his cute dorky facial expressions, “Just five more days.” I whispered.

 

Have you ever regretted a decision? One which you didn't know would of changed your whole life feelings, moods, and thoughts ? That’s how I feel every time I talk or text or even Whatsapp him, all the memories come rushing through my mind, from the very first hello to the last good bye, the first time we open up to both our weakness and strengths, first he pronounced my name, which happened to be the wrong by the way which still continues to put a smile on my face to this very day, the first he gave up his dominants and submitted to me, our first fight which we both couldn't stop apologising for afterwards, our lazy day which consists of watching TV in the living room laying shirtless on the couch, a lot of first times, some good, some bad but those after the memories I hold on to and treasure dearly.

 

I can’t contain my excitement while I pack my suit case for my Christmas trip to LA, I finally get to see him, just ‘me and him’ for Christmas, I grabbed my bird skull necklace from on the dresser, I remember this, I had gotten it in Burning man, one of my friends gave to me, but he happened to love it so much he wore it all the time, even filmed a music video with him wearing it, I begged of him to keep it when I was moving but he insisted that I did instead, it funny how normal objects means nothing to others but for me there’s always a treasured memory of a story behind it, I took it up carefully and gently maybe scared I might break or damage it or something and put it into the inside pocket of the suitcase. I was all packed and ready, my flight leaves tomorrow in the afternoon, it’s late at night here so i took a shower and tucked myself in and went to bed.

 

We were walking down the red carpet, for the American Idol finale, cameras flashing, people shouting questions, I was so nervous, this was my first time being to an event so huge, I swear he had sensed my nervousness or something cause I felt a gentle squeeze on my hands and he flashed me one of those are you ok smile, to which I just nodded slightly and gave a big smile and looked into his eyes, in that moment even with all of the flashes or screaming or people telling us where to stand, I swear it was just me and him, I could of stair at those blue eyes for hours, eventually of what felt like hours even though it was a mere three seconds I shook of my trance and made my way aside so he can get some pictures of himself, he posed so effortlessly like a natural born talent, again I went into my trance just staring at him, admiring him, so gorgeous, so beau* **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** * My eyes opened as I reached for my alarm and shut it off, dam why did it had to interrupt my beautiful dream like that, I thought as I looked at the clock, ten o clock, my flight doesn’t leave for the next six hours, but I have to get to the airport in the next five. I’ll go say my goodbyes to my family

 

 _“Hey guys this is your captain speaking flight 892 is ready for take-off”_ was blasted over the intercom. There’s something which I dislike about planes I don’t quite know but I don’t like it, I put on my neck pillow, covered with a blanket, took two sleeping pills, rocked back relaxed and fell asleep.

 

Hey baby, he shouted at me on the Ellen talk show, while talking about love, saying he fell in love, that was so unexpected, the camera woman then wheeled the huge camera and pointed at me, I froze for a little while and then whispered back hey as they both chuckled, they then talked about our careless fight or as some people called it a drunken brawl, I can’t remember much about it just laughing like crazy and eating hamburgers with him after the incident.

_"This is your captain speaking the flight had landed safely, thank you for travelling with us and have a safe way home."_

 

 

I opened my eyes and jumped out my seat, grabbing my luggage from above me and made my way out the plain walking down the airport, so much thought rushed through my mind I couldn’t think straight, that’s when I stood dead in my tracks as I noticed, those blue eyes and beaming grinn, I smiled to myself imagining all the future memories which were going to hold, 2014 is going to be a new year for me beginning with me and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who this mystery man is ? i thought if i didn't say his name it would of make the story more interesting :) comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
